The Way To Concentration
by Asano Kaze
Summary: Sekuel dari Miss Sleep. Disarankan untuk membaca Miss Sleep terlebih dahulu. Sasuke harus mencari cara agar Sakura bisa konsentrasi dalam belajarnya, atau dia-Sakura-bisa tidak naik kelas. Warning inside. DLDR


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), oneshoot, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**The Way To Concentration**

15. Ya, angka 15. Angka yang dapat diperoleh dengan cara tiga dikalikan lima, 30 dibagikan dua, maupun dengan cara-cara lainnya. Angka yang biasa, tidak ada spesialnya. Namun berbeda untuk gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. 15 adalah angka yang mematikan untuknya. Masa depannya dapat terhenti hanya karena angka yang menurutnya sial—setidaknya pada saat itu. Mengapa? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Haruno..." tegur Bu Anko pelan namun ada unsur kemarahan yang meledak-ledak di dalamnya.

"I-iya, Bu..." balas Sakura takut.

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Bu Anko memukul meja dan hal itu mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang ketakutan melihat wajah setan milik gurunya itu. "APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN NILAI 15 INI, HAH?" teriak Bu Anko di ruang guru. Para guru lainnya hanya melihat sesaat dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, hal seperti ini merupakan hal yang sudah biasa. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan menghadapi salah satu guru tergalak di KHS itu.

"Teman-teman kamu itu dapat nilai rata-rata di atas 80 semua! Nah, kamu apa? 15 itu juga hasil tak tega dari saya untuk kamu!" tukas Bu Anko marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura. "Pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu, remedial minggu depan kamu harus dapat nilai 100 kalau mau nilai rapotnya nanti di atas KKM dan bisa naik kelas. Ingat, satu saja nilai dibawah KKM, maka kamu nggak akan bisa naik kelas. Sudah sana, kamu boleh pulang," tambah Bu Anko. Sakura pun permisi meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan permisi.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.20 pm, kegiatan ekskul sepak bola pun telah selesai, dan para anggotanya satu persatu mulai meninggalkan lapangan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dengan santai Sasuke menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat ke arah gerbang, sesosok makhluk hidup tengah berdiri disana sendirian. 'Sakura?' batin Sasuke. Dengan buru-buru ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Setelah mengamati lebih dekat, ternyata makhluk itu memang Sakura!

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan. Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh ke sang empunya suara. "Ngapain masih di sekolah? Kamu kan tahu aku ada ekskul jadi nggak bisa pulang bareng," ucap Sasuke lagi. Tetapi gadis yang biasanya berisik itu hanya diam saja. Sasuke yang nggak biasa dengan sifat diam milik Sakura pun mulai panik. "He-hei! Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak kekasihnya itu. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Panik Sasuke pun semakin menjadi-jadi melihat tingkah sang pacar yang tidak biasa itu—walaupun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan seperti itu, tetapi dalam hati dia panik setengah hidup. "Sakura? Kamu sakit? Atau aku ada salah? Hei, jawab dong!" tambah Sasuke lagi.

"15..." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Apa? 15? Kenapa dengan 15?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dan Sasuke terkaget saat melihat mata _emerald_-nya—Sakura—tengah berkaca-kaca. "U-uukh, nilai kimiaku 15 dan bisa-bisa aku nggak naik kelas kalau remedial nanti nggak dapat 100! Huwaaaa!" jawab Sakura sambil mulai menangis.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan setelah mendengar apa masalah yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Lagian siapa suruh nggak belajar," balas Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ini kan salahmu!" potong Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena bingung. "Iya, gara-gara setiap mau tidur ada hewan buas yang akan menciumku, makanya waktu ulangan aku nggak bisa konsen karena ngantuk!" protes Sakura.

"Bukannya bagus? Aku kan bermaksud baik, biar kamu ngikutin pelajaran dan nggak tidur aja kerjanya. Lagian belakangan ini nilaimu kan naik juga gara-gara itu. Toh biasanya nilai kimiamu juga Cuma 55. Tapi berkat diriku yang baik hati ini, naik jadi 65 kan? Aku berani taruhan, kamu pasti dapat 15 karena begadang semalaman baca komik padahal sudah tahu paginya ulangan," tebak Sasuke yang ternyata tepat sasaran, dan mati kutu lah si Sakura. Merasa pernyataan pacarnya itu benar, Sakura pun langsung suram.

"Kamu bilang gitu juga, kenyataannya aku di rumah memang nggak pernah belajar," bisik Sakura pelan, namun cukup untuk dapat didengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

'Nih anak nggak pernah belajar, tapi rata-ratanya selalu 80 ke atas,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. "Memangnya kenapa kok nggak pernah belajar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Err- aku nggak pernah bisa konsen kalau belajar. Jadinya belajar atau nggak sama aja. Tetap aja nggak akan nempel di otak," jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

Sasuke memandang heran pada pacarnya yang aneh bin ajaib itu. 'Bisa-bisanya dia nyantai gitu, padahal sebelumnya tadi dia—Sakura—uda ketakutan setengah mati nggak naik kelas,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. "Apa kamu nggak takut nggak naik kelas?" ucap Sasuke memastikan. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung membeku.

Dan lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa membuang nafas lelah melihat tingkah sang pacar tercinta. "Ya sudah deh, aku kasih cara-cara biar bisa konsen," tambah Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. Sasuke yang bagaikan sinar matahari, melelehkan Sakura yang telah menjadi es. Cengiran bahagia langsung terpatri indah di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

**Cara-cara agar bisa konsentrasi saat belajar ala Uchiha Sasuke :**

**Cara pertama : Cari tempat yang sepi.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan milik sekolah yang besar. Ia jarang masuk kesitu, mengingat dia memang tidak pernah tertarik untuk pergi ke tempat yang bernama perpustakaan. Ia pun mulai memilih beberapa buku kimia dari beberapa sumber yang berbeda yang menurutnya memang perlu. Setelah berhasil memperoleh buku yang dicarinya, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan duduk di kursi paling pojok.

Dengan was-was ia pun mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Mencari bab yang menjadi materi ulangan itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti. 'Belajar itu ngapain ya...?' begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang terlintas di benak Sakura. 'Baca teori atau ngerjakan soal?' batinnya lagi. 'Mungkin dua-duanya kali ya? Hah, belajar itu benar-benar merepotkan,' keluhnya dalam hati sambil membolak balik halaman.

Suhu dingin yang disebabkan AC dan suasana sepi yang ada di sekitar benar-benar membangkitkan gairah. Ya, gairah untuk tidur. Perlahan Sakura pun mulai bosan membaca tulisan serta bahasa-bahasa rumit yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya sesekali mulai menutup, lalu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya matanya tidak terbuka lagi, dan kepalanya terjatuh diatas meja.

Hasil : Ketiduran.

**Kesimpulan : Gagal.**

**Cara ke-2 : Sambil mendengarkan musik.**

Sakura sibuk memilih beberapa lagu yang nanti akan diputarnya ketika belajar. Setelah terpilih semua, ia pun mulai memasangkan _headphone_ ke kupingnya dan mulai menghidupkan lagu.

Halaman pertama, Sakura mulai membacanya. Saat ini tengah terjadi konflik hebat di kepalanya. Antara pelajaran yang masuk ke otak, ataukah lirik lagu mengalir di kepala yang meminta untuk dinyanyikan. Setelah bersaing hebat selama lima menit, lirik lagu pun keluar sebagai pemenang.

Hasil : Bukannya belajar untuk mengingat terorinya, Sakura justru berusaha mengingat lirik-lirik lagu yang ada di kepalanya. Dan berakhir dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

**Kesimpulan : Gagal.**

Setelah mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura pun mengganti lagunya dengan musik-musik klasik oleh biola, piano dan terompet. Satu, dua halaman terlewati. Sukses? Yah setidaknya sejauh ini. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja alunan musik biola yang lembut mulai mengalun. Nada-nadanya yang lembut bagaikan _melody_ lagu tidur yang indah. Sakura yang sudah tak tahan lagi mendengarnya pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

**Hasil : Ketiduran.**

Kesimpulan : Gagal.

**Cara ke-3 : Tempat sunyi di alam terbuka.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah yang luas. Kebetulan saat itu sedang sepi, sehingga menurut Sasuke itu merupakan saat yang paling tepat. Sakura mulai membuka halaman bukunya. Udara yang segar, dan cahaya matahari yang hangat cukup membuatnya nyaman. Ia pun mulai membaca beberapa halaman. Namun angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk pun datang menghampiri. Hangatnya sinar matahari dan sejuknya angin berkumpul menjadi satu. Menciptakan suasana yang indah untuk tidur secara tersendiri. Sakura yang sebelumnya semangat pun mulai tergoda oleh buaian-buaian manis sang angin. Dan memang karena sifat tukan tidurnya, ia pun terkalahkan dan jatuh tertidur.

**Hasil : Ketiduran.**

Kesimpulan : Gagal.

"Hn, sebenarnya aku tidak suka cara ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, waktunya tinggal tiga hari lagi," keluh Sasuke sambil mencoret suatu daftar.

Cara ke-4 : Menggunakan ancaman yang paling ditakuti.

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggebrak meja Sakura. Sakura yang sedang duduk melamun pun terkaget dibuatnya. "A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura gagap.

"Aku nggak suka punya cewek bodoh kayak kamu! Kalau kimia nanti kamu nggak dapat 100 dan lalu nggak naik kelas, aku mau kita putus!" tegas Sasuke. Sakura langsung _shock_ dengan apa yang didengarnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya akan alasan Sasuke melakukan itu, ia—Sasuke—sudah keburu pergi keluar kelas.

Malamnya, bukannya belajar, Sakura justru depresi mengingat kata-kata Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak. Ia panik jika Sasuke memang akan memutuskannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**Hasil : Begadang semalaman, nggak bisa tidur karena takut diputusin dan sibuk mikirin apa salahnya.**

Kesimpulan : Gagal.

"Tinggal dua hari lagi," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Apa benar-benar tak ada cara yang bisa membuatmu untuk konsentrasi belajar?" ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang sibuk menjilat es krimnya.

"Hn? Ntah lah," jawab Sakura santai. Sasuke terus melihat ke arah Sakura yang sibuk sendiri itu. 'Sebenarnya siapa sih, yang seharusnya panik mengenai ini semua,' bisik Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari kepalanya bergerak mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat mengelus kepala dan menatap Sakura, akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. 'Ah benar juga!'

Cara ke-5 : Pancing dengan memberikan hadiah.

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang mencoret-coret buku catatannya saat istirahat itu.

"Hmm?" respon Sakura singkat.

"Kalau remedial kimia nanti kamu dapat 100, aku akan mentraktirmu di taman bermain seharian dan sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke was-was. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap _onyx_ di sampingnya.

"Serius?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Terima kasih Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke yang melihat senyum lembut Sakura yang sangat jarang itu pun langsung memerah pipinya dan salah tingkah. Ia langsung buru-buru pergi sebelum Sakura dapat melihatnya.

**Hasil : Belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.**

Kesimpulan : Sukses.

**xoOox**

"Sasuke ayo kita naik itu!" ajak Sakura semangat sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana yang menurutnya menarik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan tepat di belakangnya—Sakura.

Sakura mendapat nilai 100 pada ulangan remedial kimianya. Bu Anko cukup kaget saat melihat kesuksesan Sakura yang dapat mengubah angka 15 menjadi 100. Sasuke sendiri juga sebenarnya agak sulit untuk mempercayainya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2x24 jam, Sakura dapat menguasai semua teorinya. Dan Sasuke berani bersumpah saat ia melihat Sakura menjawabnya, gadis itu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkinkah soalnya terlalu mudah? Atau kah terlalu susah hingga ia tersenyum seperti itu? Namun satu harap Sasuke. Yaitu adalah agar pacar tercintanya itu tidak berubah menjadi stres. Tapi, di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia bersyukur bahwa Sakura dapat melewatinya dengan santai. Dengan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri apa adanya. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Sakura yang biasanya di peringkat 10 besar, melesat menjadi lima besar.

'Bukan hadiah lah yang membuatku ingin berkosentrasi dalam belajar, melainkan keinginan untuk membalas jerih payahmu lah aku berusaha. Tentu saja sebagai pacar, aku ingin kamu bangga dan puas karena telah memilih diriku ini. Terima kasih, Sasuke..."

**~Owari~**

-oXOmakeXo-

"Ah, uangku habis. Harus ke ATM dulu nih," ucap Sasuke sambil mulai melangkah menuju tempat pengambilan dana itu. Ia mulai dengan memasukkan kartu, menekan password, dan menulis sejumlah uang yang dibutuhkan. Namun alangkah shocknya Sasuke saat melihat ternyata saldonya tinggal Rp 100.000,- sedangkan ini baru pertengahan bulan. Uang jatah bulanannya habis untuk mentarktir Sakura hari itu. 'Sakura, pacaran denganmu benar-benar menguras dompetku,' isak Sasuke dalam hati. Hiks.

**-oXOXo-**

Waktu lihat 'Miss Sleep' tiba-tiba dapat ide untuk buat another sekuelnya, hehe.

Aku nggak tahu apakah cerita ini akan cukup memuaskan kayak Miss Sleep atau nggak, tapi aku harap sih iya. :D

Btw, yang ngomong di akhir itu Sakura. Sakura itu sebenarnya pintar, Cuma malas dan moodynya itu yang nggak ketolongan. Yah, sifat Sakura disini agak mirip aku sih :p #mengaku-ngaku

Daftar yang dicoret Sasuke itu daftar cara-cara konsen yang dia buat untuk Sakura. Dan mohon maaf yang sebasar-besarnya jika nggak ada lucu-lucunya -_-"

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Tapi tidak untuk flame. Saya nggak mau fic saya terbakar :p #ditabok flamer.

Akhir kata :

REVIEW PLEASE...?


End file.
